


Unfinished Fics/Fics I don't Intend to Finish

by lilnepp



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, but still kind of want to post?? i'll add more character/ships/tags when i update, things i don't really have any intention of finishing, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of story beginnings I've written over time with some ideas in mind but never got around to finishing. I always get super devoted to writing when I do it, so I decided it would be a waste for these to go unseen!! Enjoy if you choose to read, but please note that many of these are open-ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I began when I first started getting into Fairy Tail. I didn't know the characters too well so I never ended up liking this one very much. The basic plot here (and the reason it totally sucked) was pretty much 'alright so Levy has a heart condition and she likes Gajeel, a new bad boy'. Sounds like it came straight out of Wattpad, lol. I've never been good at writing romance-centred fics and oneshots so after a couple of weeks I decided to can this one. Here it is if you feel like giving it a read.

**_Act One, Scene One_ **

 

 

The smell of new textbooks and the touch of their sheen glossy pages was something Levy McGarden had come to love over the years. On a good day, she could devour a whole science textbook in an hour (Which was usually done in PE class, what with her condition that excluded her from participating) and on a bad day she could devour one and a half of them. The information inside books intrigued her and pushed her to know more, wanting to be as educated on every subject as she could, from cartoons to politics. She had a very wide variety of interests.

She thumbed a page on eye conditions, hearing a tired and huffing Lucy sit next to her. The grass shifted as she practically fell down onto it.

"Tired already?" She asked, a grin on her face but eyes unmoving from her page. The blonde girl nodded her head vigorously, low pigtails moving with her. Lucy adjusted her fallen knee socks.

"Like you'd never believe. It's only been twenty minutes and he's already making us do Sit-Ups Or Die."

Ah, Sit-Ups Or Die. A fun game Levy used to be forced to play way back when, before she had medical reasoning to not participate in the torture.

S-UOD, as coined by the students of Magnolia Middle-Senior High School, was a psychotic game created by a group of mad phys ed teachers for unsuspecting teenagers. It consisted of fifty sit-ups. Simply that, fifty sit-ups. If you could not complete the fifty sit-ups, then you would have to complete some other imbecilic workout. But you have to complete fifty of that workout, and if you can't do that workout, it gets shifted again. And so it goes, for half an hour, until the teacher is bored or someone twists their ankle doing star jumps. That person was usually Levy.

She still remembered the day it was banned, and the day she found out her heart condition didn't like the idea of her 'exercising'. Which was why it kind of surprised her that they were doing it now.

"So whatcha readin'?" Lucy asked, leaning into Levy's personal bubble. Not that she minded.

Levy checked the cover quickly before reverting back to the page she was on. "The critics are raving about this one. Science Vol. 8 by Harris Patricks and Sally Greenfeld. New York Times can't get enough of it. I believe you were issued a copy this morning in roll call."

"Ha. That's real funny." Lucy chuckled, standing up once her socks were fixed in place and kicked her legs. "First day back and you're already reading through all the textbooks. You've broken a record, McGarden."

It was Levy's turn to chuckle a little. "You know me best, Heartfilia."

"Thought that title would've gone to Jet or Droy."

"Mm." She mumbled lowly, finally looking up from her book. A whistle blew in the distance, signalling the end of S-UOD and the cheering of everyone involved.

"You up for soccer?"

"I don't have my sports gear. Besides, it's like you're trying to kill me."

"Goalies don't move, silly. You just gotta catch the ball." Lucy rolled her eyes, waving off Levy as she ran back onto the shady green field. Levy laughed lightly after her, watching Gray Fullbuster kick the ball with all his might, hitting Lucy square on the head as she approached. The wind picked up, blowing Levy's hair - and her book - out of control. She took the chance to check her watch.

It was only 10:37 AM. She still had some time to kill.

Once it had settled, she fixed her hair and kept a longing eye between the science textbook and the teens playing on the field.

+++

"Whatcha got there, Levy?"

She looked up expectantly over her reading glasses, in the direction of the voice. She quickly recognised that it belonged to Natsu Dragneel, sitting across from her, and gestured to her green lunch. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Salad. My dad made it."

"So, I guess... it's... A... McGarden salad?"

The table went silent except for Cana, who made a 'Ba-dum-TSH' noise as Lucy slapped Natsu lightly. Then, the 'Fairy Tail' (As the ever-changing group of teenagers called themselves) table picked up in laughter and noise once more, just as many people joining in and twice as loud. They were easily the loudest five conjoined tables in the cafeteria.

Levy giggled awkwardly, picking up her plastic fork and starting to actually eat the salad (Which reeked of balsamic vinegar something chronic), closing the cover on her fiction novel after placing a bookmark neatly inside.

It was the second break now, and she'd finished her science textbook long ago.

"Sucks that we've got Math last period on a Tuesday." Lucy complained, poking the odd-looking burger in front of her before sliding it to Natsu. Cafeteria food was almost a health-hazard to Levy, so she didn't eat it - ever. Not that she cared; it didn't look too appealing anyway.

Natsu nodded, his own burger and now Lucy's halfway down his throat by now.

"Heard that new kid's gonna be in our class though. The one who's pierced to death." He said loudly to be heard over the rest of the table. Juvia, sandwiched between Levy and Gray, then spoke up.

"Ah, Gajeel! Juvia knows him from her old school." She joined in, then going on to chat about the mysterious new boy with her arms tightly around one of Gray's. He looked slightly annoyed, but didn't move her all the less.

Levy didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, just nodding and laughing when it felt right. By the time the bell sounded to alert students to leave for class, Levy's salad sat half-eaten on the dirty and messy table, plastic fork stabbed into a lettuce leaf.

+++

"Buddy tables again, eh?" Natsu said, a little surprised at the system that had been set up, and pulled Lucy's hand as he dragged her through to the back window table. Lucy smacked his arm and pointed to a table next to theirs at the back.

Levy followed their now destroyed path, taking note of how they were the only ones in the room. She gave a nervous smile as the seat next to her remained empty.

"Lucky we're in the same class. I can't even believe we got into the top one." Lucy daydreamed aloud, staring around at the modernised room. It was certainly different from about ninety-percent of the classrooms at their school.

Some more people filed through. Jet and Droy entered simultaneously, scrambling over each other to fill out the empty seat next to Levy. After several years, she'd become less and less oblivious to their 'romantic' inclinations but still rejected them. More often than not.

While they fought about it (Subtlety didn't seem to be their strong suit at all), Levy put her school bag slowly onto the seat, signalling to the boys 'this seat is taken'. Or, to the two of them, 'Levy's got a boyfriend now'.

The two boys forlornly picked the table in front, instantly falling down into their seats but turning their whole chairs to face her.

"Is he strong? Has he ever hurt you? You know you can trust us." They pushed all at once. Levy was beyond confused as she started pulling out the mathematics textbook she hadn't had time to read. Between her current two novels and the other school-issued textbooks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Levy defended, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Droy turned back, getting his own things out of his bag as the teacher walked in. Most people had settled and begun taking their stationary out when the knock came at the door.

"Yo, Levy!" Natsu whisper-shouted from the seat across from hers.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

"Underprepared again, Natsu?" She giggled, handing him one. He thanked her as he dropped it upon receiving it, and spent what was almost a whole minute trying to pick it up. It baffled Levy. It really did.

"...seat up the back next to Miss McGarden."

She turned upon hearing her name, now seeing most of her classmates faces on her and, more specifically, the seat next to her. She saw the tall man at the front of the classroom, long black hair and tanned skin and red eyes and piercings that looked to be something of an obsession. As he got closer to her desk and she moved her school bag off of the chair, she could see that even his arms were pierced.

"I'm sitting here." He announced, dropping his bag onto the surface of the grey desk, some of the contents slipping out of the unzipped bag. Levy almost broke into a nervous sweat. Not good for her heart, which started to beat a little faster in a way that was slightly painful.

He sat himself down on the chair, pushing it outwards and poking his feet up on the desk which irritated Levy. She had always been taught not to judge books by covers, but she had a raging feeling that she wouldn't like this guy. He seemed so... rough. And brash. Total opposite of her.

"I'm Levy." She introduced, giving a friendly smile. He ignored her, looking straight ahead.

"Gajeel." He spoke a few moments later over the teacher, hands now behind his head as he leaned back on the chair. It was really grinding on her nerves, and she wasn't sure why; he hadn't even been sitting there for a whole minute yet.

So this was the infamous Gajeel, then? He seemed more annoying than frightening, although he was certainly the latter. From what she remembered of the group discussion from earlier, he was supposed to allegedly have broken both of a man's legs and dislocated many noses in his time.

Quite frightening, indeed. Levy made a mental note to not annoy him as much as he annoyed her.

She started paying attention to the teacher, a new one she'd never met before. As she focused, she could almost feel the man next to her's heavy gaze. Tempted to turn around and smack him, she settled for just turning. Upon making eye contact, he snickered.

It bothered her. Oh, did it bother her. She could've punched him then and there. For this smart ass to come in, sit next to HER in one of HER FAVOURITE CLASSES, to STARE at her and MOCK her in a environment she felt comfortable in and then to SNICKER at her really grounded against her patience.

But Levy was a straight 'A' student, and highly respected amongst teachers and peers for her kindness and patience. And as much as this - this absolute DICK - got to her, she could be patient. She could be kind. She could show him the same respect that she showed towards Lucy and Jet and Droy and the rest of her friends.

She gave him a 'warning' glare before turning to face the front (Although, she probably looked more like an angry kitten). She was much calmer now.

Considering these seats were permanent, it was going to be a long year.

+++

Levy sat in the banged-up minivan in her driveway, dreading going inside her own home. She could always call Lucy or someone else to come and get her. Curfew was 11; that gave plenty of time to get away.

But, she supposed, she couldn't try to get away forever.

She swung the door open, pulling her bag off of the passengers seat and taking the keys out. Approaching the front door, she huffed as she rapped her knuckles against the white wood, stained glass rattling a little. She hadn't even finished knocking when the door swung open.

"Thank God you're home," Her father breathed with relief, trying to hand her a water bottle and some pills. She wasn't even fully inside yet and he was already shoving the medication into her mouth.

"I don't need it yet." Levy sighed, brushing his hand away. She took the pills and water bottle into her two hands anyway as she stepped inside.

"You always say you have a headache when you get home."

"Dad, I'm fine." Levy fought back forcibly, downing two pain relief tablets and washing it down with water.

He paused, looking down.

"I'm just looking after you, Levy. God knows I haven't had anyone to pester since your mother left us." He smiled reminiscently. Feeling a pang of guilt, she half-hugged her father and placed her bag on the rack near the door.

"Your sister will be home later. Make sure you say hi."

"Mm, I will." 

She left the conversation at that, using the break to run up the stairs before being scolded by her father. He'd leave her alone, for now at least.

Levy walked through the beige-wall hallway and ran her fingers across the walls, admiring family photos hung up carefully on each side. She stopped when she came to a half-open door. Swinging it open, she reached into her pocket and fished out a small zip-lock bag of candy that she'd been given by Natsu. Sneaking treats was an awful habit of hers, but if her father found out, he'd have a heart attack. The chances of it happening weren't unlikely based on their family history.

Parading over the mess on her floor, she made her way over to the window and pulled the curtains back, letting the sunlight filter in. Then she picked up the dirty clothes and shot them into a hamper nearby before collapsing on her bed.

It'd been a long first day. She was ready to pass out and not wake up for a good long while.

Her phone vibrated wildly in her pocket all of a sudden, and she pulled it out to check the reason.

_Jet: LEVY_  
_Jet: LEVY_  
_Jet: LEVY PLEASE ANSWER ME_  
_Jet: LEVY_  
_Jet: YOOOO_

Levy almost dropped the phone with all the shaking it was doing.

_Jet: LEVVVVYYYYYYYY_  
_Jet: WHAT'RE YOU DOING TONITE LEVYYY_

She sighed at the messages but continued to watch the steady stream of texts come through.

_Jet: IF YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING_  
_Jet: I BOUGHT THESE MOVIE TICKETS A WHILE BACK AND I CAN'T FIND ANYONE TO GO WITH_  
_Jet: I GUESS IT WOULD BE A GATE_  
_Jet: *DATE LOL_  
_Jet: LEVYYY_

To be fair, she hadn't done anything with Jet and Droy for a long while, considering they were childhood friends. The 'romantic' (If you could call it that to begin with) tension between them had kind of distanced herself from the boys. She wasn't looking for love, and didn't think she would be for a while.

But she thought that she might as well. Depending on what movie.

_Levy: What movie?_

_Jet: THT NEW ADAM SANDLER ONE._

_Levy cringed._

_Levy: They're not exchangeable?_

_Jet: they might be if adam sandler doesn't tickle your fancy_

She chuckled a little. A little notification popped up in the corner of her screen, signifying a new text.

_Droy: LEVY_

_Levy sighed heavily, opening up the message bank._

_Levy: I'm busy, Droy._

_Droy: You are???????_

_Levy: Yes._

_Droy: <:~(_

_Levy: Maybe next week. Apologies!! x_

He didn't reply, and she went back to her conversation with Jet.

_Levy: Why can't you take Droy?_

_Jet: he said he had smth else 2 do_  
_Jet: movie is at 6_  
_Jet: that's 2 hours 28 minutes_  
_Jet: ill pick u up at 5 30??_

_Levy: Sounds good._  
_Levy: This is not a date though._

_Jet: for $20 its not_

_Levy: I'm bringing Lucy, then._

_Jet: its not a date levy. jeez_

She snickered lightly. As much as she loved her, no one liked having Lucy as a third-wheel. She talked way too much and often made things about herself (Unintentionally, of course) or made things awkward. Not someone you'd prefer to third-wheel with you, date or not.

She put the phone on the bed next to her before she'd probably drop it on her face and stared at the ceiling.

The door suddenly busted open, her sister's face peering around the side of the doorframe. Levy perked up upon seeing her sibling, sitting straight up immediately.

"How's it goin', kid?" Her sister greeted, rustling a plastic bag. Levy's eyes widened in surprise and realisation as she made out the shape of a book through the semi-transparent bag.

"I know, you said that you didn't want to get any more books until you got this," Her sister stopped, gesturing hesitantly to the stacks of books that were slowly taking over the room, the only two small bookcases struggling to hold what had been packed into them - probably with force. "But I thought, since you really like that weird guy's studies on hypnosis, you might like this." She said, tossing the bag to Levy.

"Thanks, Elise." Levy said with gratitude as she took the book out carefully, studying the cover. She certainly hadn't read it before, which made it exciting, and seemed to focus on astrology. Even though astrology and hypnosis rarely ever related to each other, or something like that.

"You're welcome. How was school?"

"How was Hargeon?"

"Eh, same-old same-old. It's still a boring port town."

Both girls chuckled awkwardly, still needing time to warm up to each other before being comfortable around each other. But it was always like that, ever since their mother had passed. Her sister had been shipped all around the country to live with other relatives, and after the age of 10, Levy rarely saw her. She was grateful, however, for the increasingly frequent visits.

"Well, I'm headin' out to dinner and drinks soon, so I'll catchya later."

Levy nodded, reaching into her bedside table drawer for her reading glasses as her sister left the room.


	2. 'that snow one'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Gajevy one. Again, I'm not too good with flat-out romance, so my inspiration for this kind of hit a creative wall. I think I just opened Word with nothing in mind other than 'snow', and tried to see where it took me. Unfortunately, writing without a plan isn't something I'm good at.

**_'that snow one'_ **

 

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea to go shoppin' right before the storm was s'pposed to hit!"

 

"Why are you telling _me_ this? You practically threw me out of my own house when I mentioned the bookstore!"

 

"Now you're just plain lyin', Shrimp."

 

"No, I'm not!"

 

The two were standing under a closed shop's dome awning when little white specks began to drift aimlessly in front of them.

 

"And now it's snowin'." Gajeel remarked tiredly, yawning to rest his arm on Levy's head, which irritated her greatly. Still, she made no move to stop him, instead reaching into her shoulder bag and pulling out some pink mittens.

 

"Well," She began, rubbing her hands together after putting said mittens on. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna be stuck out here with the biggest whiner in the city during the biggest storm of the season. Feel free to come if you want."

 

With that, Levy ran out into the storm, little white flecks of snow catching in her bright hair as she shielded her face from the rain that was now easing up, making way for the snow storm about to hit. Gajeel fell a little from his leaning position, but quickly composed himself, running out after her.

 

The ground was slippery, and he had no idea how the hell she was running so fast, but he was determined to catch up, even if it meant slipping on his ass a few times. No one else was around, anyway; everyone was indoors, sheltered from the storm. Like they _should be_.

 

It was his idea, though. In his defense, he _was_ planning to use the car, but the damn thing wouldn't start - probably due to the cold. So they had to walk. He didn't want to keep going after the car trouble, but Levy just looked _so excited_ about going to the bookstore. Her smile was like a ray of sunshine, and despite the cold temperature, it warmed his heart. He couldn't say 'no' to her. Not when she was doing that to him.

 

"Come on, Gajeel!" Levy called out to him as he slipped once again. When he looked up, she was in front of him, beaming that damn smile again. His heart skipped a beat.

 

"I ain't need your help, Shrimp," _But please, help me. Help me all you want._ "So you ain't need to try."

 

"Don't."

 

He looked towards her confusedly as he got to his feet, noticing the snow that was catching on her eyelashes and face. Ironically, any longer out here, and he was going to melt.

 

"Whaddya mean, 'do-"

 

"It's not 'ain't'." She said, rubbing her hands together. "It's 'don't'. You _don't_ need my help, so I _don't_ need to try."

 

"You know I ain't care about that shit, Shrimp." He teased on purpose, watching her cheeks puff out in frustration as they started walking side-by-side.


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was something that was on my mind for a long time before I started writing it out!! 
> 
> I really loved the idea of a vampireGajeel! and some sort of vampire gang/mafia-type deal. It was eventually going to progress to romance and some sort of damsel-in-distress plotline, but I couldn't come to a proper decision about where I wanted it to go. I ended up canning the idea of a 'fic' for this AU and tried to go with 'series of oneshots' instead. I haven't decided if I'll even continue with the oneshots, though, so they may end up here unfortunately.
> 
> I didn't particularly like the way I began to write Levy, so I left the chapter alone for a while and ended up forgetting it, picking up the idea of a fairy-tale series instead. Enjoy!

_**'Vampire Gajeel fic'** _

 

Being a vampire _sucked._

This was a very important fact.

Gajeel reflected on this very important fact when a very familiar someone sat next to him.

 

"I heard there was a suicide this morning off the side of the bridge just outta town. Gray's down there checking it out if you wanna go for a feed later...?"

 

He could hear Natsu's harsh breathing beside him. He'd been drinking, too; the smell of liquor was so prominent he could almost taste it.

 

"Thought you said you weren't drinkin'."

_Alcohol,_ he added in his head.

 

"It's a temporary fix for my insatiable appetite. Besides, if that body's been there since this morning, the blood's probably gone all weird by now. Probably undrinkable." The rosy-haired man brushed off, taking a sip from a glass.  Natsu absolutely reeked of beer, mostly; his favourite alcoholic beverage.  He looked to Gajeel, expectant for an answer, when said man felt a light throbbing in his temple. He had a migraine starting up, and if he didn't feed soon, it was just going to get worse.

 

He'd admit, Gajeel himself was a little hungry. It'd been a few days since his last feed, and pretty soon he'd be losing all control or something - it wasn't like it was something he allowed to happen often. He hoped Natsu was wrong about the body; Gray had been gone for a sure while, and it took a little longer than five minutes to feed. Maybe something would go right for him tonight.

 

"If you're drinking, guess I might as well," He mumbled as he stood, pulling a twenty dollar note out of his jean pocket. It was crinkled beyond belief, which was excusable considering the pair of pants he was wearing were sitting on his floor for _at least_ ten years. The bartender would probably accept his money; it wasn't too outdated, but was definitely faded. From what? Who knew.

 

He could feel Natsu's dark-violet eyes watching him as he walked towards the bar. There was something menacing about the glare to his back, which made sense; they'd have to look out for eachother as fellow vampires. If that meant using necessary force to keep each other in line, so be it.

 

Thing was, Natsu had had his eye on some white-haired beauty all night, and was _probably_ using mind-manipulation to get her on his side, so he was _probably_ getting a buffet that night. Easy for him; no one glared at the ground when he walked by.

 

Gajeel unfolded the twenty dollar note and had it ready in his hand as he came up to the bar.

 

"What can I get you?"

 

"What's the strongest thing you got?" He asked as he sat down, eyes focused on his cash.

 

"Coming right up."

 

He put the twenty on the counter in front of him and waited for the woman to return. His phone vibrated from his other pocket, and he fished it out. He hated ringtones. They were so high in frequency that it made his ears ache for hours, no thanks to his advanced hearing. The vibrations were far more pleasant.

 

_Gray is calling..._

He pressed 'answer' and held it up to his ear.

 

"Fresh body down near-"

 

"The bridge just outside of town?"

 

"-the bri... yeah. Blood hasn't gone sour yet, so you might wanna get your ass down here. I can feel the tension through the phone. You're gonna get a headache soon if you don't hurry the hell up."

 

Gajeel hung up before Gray could say anymore, and breathed in, grabbing the cash again off of the bench. Something inside him was stirring, making him nervous; he couldn't pinpoint it.

 

"Here's your drink, sir."

 

He looked towards the bartender in front of him, holding out a tall glass. He could smell the inherent vodka within the drink, along with some other alcoholic drinks he wasn't familiar enough with to identify.

 

They made eye contact for a moment. She had beautiful brown eyes, and soft-looking bright blue hair. She probably dyed it for it to be that colour, like Natsu had to do every now and again. It was up in a small bun, and she had a front fringe that was on the verge of brushing over her eyes. The latter, of which, were as amber as the leaves in autumn that fell from the trees, with small little yellow-ish flecks that resembled the embers of a glowing fire.

 

It reminded him of his first autumn, over four hundred years prior, and she had pale skin like a porcelain doll. She was a little sunburnt on her shoulders, Gajeel could tell, under the strap of her cropped top. He could hear her heart start to beat a little faster, and could almost see the vein in her neck, running thick with warm blood-

 

"Sir?"

 

Realising he was staring - er, _gawking_ was more like it -, he quickly took the drink with one hand and tried to give the cash with the other. Of course, still coming out of his daydream, he accidentally dropped the drink onto his lap, where it had conveniently rolled off and onto the floor after pouring all over him.

 

"O-oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The woman apologised, running up the other end of the bar to grab some paper towels as Gajeel frowned at the new stains on his shirt and jeans. It looked like he had _pissed himself_ , for Christ's sake. The woman was back with some paper towels and handed them over the counter to him, accidentally brushing their hands together.

 

_Not making it any better._

She fluttered around for a few moments, a little flustered. "I'm so sorry!" She told him again as he dabbed at what he could. "I really am so, so sorry. It's my first night working here, and I just-"

 

"It's fine." He brushed her off, metal studs in place of his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Might wanna take care of the glass, though."

 

She looked concerned and confused for a blessed moment, and then realised what he was saying. She reached under the counter-top and pulled out a dust-pan and broom and came around the front where he was sitting.

 

Hearing some faint snickering, he turned to face Natsu's direction and caught him mid-laugh. Gajeel sent a vicious glare his way, and Natsu beamed back. He was about as sober as Cana Alberona on a Friday night, who was actually seated at the other end of the bar, seducing a man and a woman. _Vampires,_ he thought. _Vampires everywhere._

 

Was everyone getting a feed tonight except him?

 

He shifted his chair so the woman below could sweep the shattered glass with ease into the dustpan.

 

"This is not how I wanted tonight to go..." She had mumbled, barely audible even to Gajeel's hearing, and pouted a little.

 

"Believe me, not how I planned it goin' either."

 

She looked up in disbelief. _That's right. I can hear you._

"No, I didn't - I didn't mean -"

 

"Gajeel Redfox."

 

Pausing her sweeping for a second to stare, quite bewildered, up at his face, she dropped the dustpan and held her hand out.

 

"Levy McGarden."

 

"You said tonight was your first shift?"

 

She laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, first drink of the night and I've already spilt it on a customer."

 

Gajeel took a moment to study her eyes again. In a not-so-creepy manner this time. They seemed naive,V

 

 

Being a vampire _sucked._

This was a very important fact.

Gajeel reflected on this very important fact when a very familiar someone sat next to him.

 

"I heard there was a suicide this morning off the side of the bridge just outta town. Gray's down there checking it out if you wanna go for a feed later...?"

 

He could hear Natsu's harsh breathing beside him. He'd been drinking, too; the smell of liquor was so prominent he could almost taste it.

 

"Thought you said you weren't drinkin'."

_Alcohol,_ he added in his head.

 

"It's a temporary fix for my insatiable appetite. Besides, if that body's been there since this morning, the blood's probably gone all weird by now. Probably undrinkable." The rosy-haired man brushed off, taking a sip from a glass.  Natsu absolutely reeked of beer, mostly; his favourite alcoholic beverage.  He looked to Gajeel, expectant for an answer, when said man felt a light throbbing in his temple. He had a migraine starting up, and if he didn't feed soon, it was just going to get worse.

 

He'd admit, Gajeel himself was a little hungry. It'd been a few days since his last feed, and pretty soon he'd be losing all control or something - it wasn't like it was something he allowed to happen often. He hoped Natsu was wrong about the body; Gray had been gone for a sure while, and it took a little longer than five minutes to feed. Maybe something would go right for him tonight.

 

"If you're drinking, guess I might as well," He mumbled as he stood, pulling a twenty dollar note out of his jean pocket. It was crinkled beyond belief, which was excusable considering the pair of pants he was wearing were sitting on his floor for _at least_ ten years. The bartender would probably accept his money; it wasn't too outdated, but was definitely faded. From what? Who knew.

 

He could feel Natsu's dark-violet eyes watching him as he walked towards the bar. There was something menacing about the glare to his back, which made sense; they'd have to look out for eachother as fellow vampires. If that meant using necessary force to keep each other in line, so be it.

 

Thing was, Natsu had had his eye on some white-haired beauty all night, and was _probably_ using mind-manipulation to get her on his side, so he was _probably_ getting a buffet that night. Easy for him; no one glared at the ground when he walked by.

 

Gajeel unfolded the twenty dollar note and had it ready in his hand as he came up to the bar.

 

"What can I get you?"

 

"What's the strongest thing you got?" He asked as he sat down, eyes focused on his cash.

 

"Coming right up."

 

He put the twenty on the counter in front of him and waited for the woman to return. His phone vibrated from his other pocket, and he fished it out. He hated ringtones. They were so high in frequency that it made his ears ache for hours, no thanks to his advanced hearing. The vibrations were far more pleasant.

 

_Gray is calling..._

He pressed 'answer' and held it up to his ear.

 

"Fresh body down near-"

 

"The bridge just outside of town?"

 

"-the bri... yeah. Blood hasn't gone sour yet, so you might wanna get your ass down here. I can feel the tension through the phone. You're gonna get a headache soon if you don't hurry the hell up."

 

Gajeel hung up before Gray could say anymore, and breathed in, grabbing the cash again off of the bench. Something inside him was stirring, making him nervous; he couldn't pinpoint it.

 

"Here's your drink, sir."

 

He looked towards the bartender in front of him, holding out a tall glass. He could smell the inherent vodka within the drink, along with some other alcoholic drinks he wasn't familiar enough with to identify.

 

They made eye contact for a moment. She had beautiful brown eyes, and soft-looking bright blue hair. She probably dyed it for it to be that colour, like Natsu had to do every now and again. It was up in a small bun, and she had a front fringe that was on the verge of brushing over her eyes. The latter, of which, were as amber as the leaves in autumn that fell from the trees, with small little yellow-ish flecks that resembled the embers of a glowing fire.

 

It reminded him of his first autumn, over four hundred years prior, and she had pale skin like a porcelain doll. She was a little sunburnt on her shoulders, Gajeel could tell, under the strap of her cropped top. He could hear her heart start to beat a little faster, and could almost see the vein in her neck, running thick with warm blood-

 

"Sir?"

 

Realising he was staring - er, _gawking_ was more like it -, he quickly took the drink with one hand and tried to give the cash with the other. Of course, still coming out of his daydream, he accidentally dropped the drink onto his lap, where it had conveniently rolled off and onto the floor after pouring all over him.

 

"O-oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The woman apologised, running up the other end of the bar to grab some paper towels as Gajeel frowned at the new stains on his shirt and jeans. It looked like he had _pissed himself_ , for Christ's sake. The woman was back with some paper towels and handed them over the counter to him, accidentally brushing their hands together.

 

_Not making it any better._

She fluttered around for a few moments, a little flustered. "I'm so sorry!" She told him again as he dabbed at what he could. "I really am so, so sorry. It's my first night working here, and I just-"

 

"It's fine." He brushed her off, metal studs in place of his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Might wanna take care of the glass, though."

 

She looked concerned and confused for a blessed moment, and then realised what he was saying. She reached under the counter-top and pulled out a dust-pan and broom and came around the front where he was sitting.

 

Hearing some faint snickering, he turned to face Natsu's direction and caught him mid-laugh. Gajeel sent a vicious glare his way, and Natsu beamed back. He was about as sober as Cana Alberona on a Friday night, who was actually seated at the other end of the bar, seducing a man and a woman. _Vampires,_ he thought. _Vampires everywhere._

 

Was everyone getting a feed tonight except him?

 

He shifted his chair so the woman below could sweep the shattered glass with ease into the dustpan.

 

"This is not how I wanted tonight to go..." She had mumbled, barely audible even to Gajeel's hearing, and pouted a little.

 

"Believe me, not how I planned it goin' either."

 

She looked up in disbelief. _That's right. I can hear you._

"No, I didn't - I didn't mean -"

 

"Gajeel Redfox."

 

Pausing her sweeping for a second to stare, quite bewildered, up at his face, she dropped the dustpan and held her hand out.

 

"Levy McGarden."

 

"You said tonight was your first shift?"

 

She laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, first drink of the night and I've already spilt it on a customer."

 

Gajeel took a moment to study her eyes again. In a not-so-creepy manner this time. They seemed naive,


End file.
